Unlucky
by TheMuffinGirl31
Summary: A Draco x Reader I've been working on for a really long time, and have been talking about publishing it for a while, too. So here it is! I might continue it, but I'll probably be too lazy to do it. Lately, Draco has been nicer to everyone, in general, and you might like him. Drama ensues...
1. Chapter 1

*You're a 5th year Slytherin

*Normal character x reader rules apply – (y/n), (f/n), (l/n) etc.

Your first impression of that pompous a** had changed recently. You don't know why, but it just did. He was no longer that smirk-ridden jerk who liked to make Harry Potter's life even more of a living hell. Of course, he still did that, but he seemed to be doing it less and less often by the day. You wondered why he had changed, but didn't like to ponder it, fearful that you would jinx this miracle. This miracle made Draco appear even more attractive to you than before. You kind of liked the new him. Speaking of him, you start to hear his footsteps from down the hall behind, you were on your way to your first class.

"What's up with you?" He snarled.

"I'm thinking. It's not like you'd ever know what that's like." Yet, whenever you talk to him, you treat him exactly like everybody else does.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" You couldn't think of a good response, actually, any response for that matter. Except for 'I don't know' and 'I may like you, possibly', so you speed walked to the class you were heading to; even though Draco has the same class as you. He'll probably end up being late to class for the heck of it. You feel the warmth of his hand on your shoulder, so you quickly spin around.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was being mean." He said rather sweetly. A realization suddenly crossed your mind.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're such a terrible bigot." You inquire.

"What to do you bloody mean?" Draco asked, his tone a tinge angered and irritated. You sigh, annoyed with yourself now. But, there was no going back now.

"I'm a muggle-born." Your voice barely a whisper.

"EW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOUCHED A MUDBLOOD." Draco explodes. His expression turns into disgust. He rushes to Divination. You knew this would happen. Why _did _you even do it? Only your compulsive honesty to blame. You decide you can be a little late to Divination so you can make a detour to the bathroom.

You ignore the weeping coming from one of the stalls and stand in front of a sink. You sigh in frustration and bang your fist on the side of the sink.

"BLOODY MURDERING HELL!" You burst out. 'Why'd I have to mess up so badly? That Malfoy was becoming a nice person, and I could've had a chance with him… wait a minute. Do I… possibly like Draco Malfoy? Pffft. Of course not. There's no chance in hell. But he does seem like a nicer person…' You ramble on in your thoughts for a while. After that, you pace around the ring of sinks until you get bored and dizzy, so you collapse onto the ground in a heap. You keep lying there because you were too lazy to get up and go to Divination with that crazy professor.

You hear the weeping stop and look over your shoulder to see the ghostly figure of Moaning Myrtle.

"What do you want?" You snap at the grieving ghoul.

"Are… are you o-okay?" She stutters a little.

"Yes." You lie, then sigh. "No. I kinda, maybe, possibly like this guy, and I told him I was a muggle-born. He HATES muggle-borns."

"Well, I died about 60 years ago, but I think that this boy should like you for who you, besides, you can't pick and choose who your parents are, right?" She sounded so sweet, you instantly felt sorry for snapping at her earlier. Myrtle tried to give an encouraging shrug, but it wasn't well executed.

"Yeah, I know, but he just doesn't understand!" You yell, frustrated.

"Then maybe he's not the right guy?" She suggests, not really sure what to say. This only makes you more frustrated, giving you more questions than answering them. You rush out into the hall, not paying attention to your surroundings. You immediately crash into someone. 'Shit.' You look down to see it was Flitwick. 'Double shit.'

"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush, and I wasn't looking…" You trail off pleadingly, as you pick up your books. The midget just grumbles something inaudible about short jokes and walks away, saying nothing else. After relaxing, you make your way to Divination.

When you arrive, the whole classroom goes eerily silent. You stomp to your seat, without meaning. You quickly look over at the other student's textbooks and flip to the right page, also setting up whatever the class was working on at the moment.

"Miss (l/n), would you like to explain to us why you are 15 minutes late to class?" The crazy old coot says.

"No thanks." You reply politely.

"It wasn't an option." She states sternly.

"Then why'd you make it sound like it?" You sass back.

"Are you _trying_ to lose Slytherin more house points?"

"I think the answer should be pretty obvious, Professor Trelawney."

She sighs. "25 points from Slytherin for tardiness and talking back." She states. 'YAY.' This is gonna be a fun day. You manage to be the first person out the door, in order to avoid the angry Slytherins. Draco, in particular, but it's not like he'd want to be seen with a mudblood. You rush through the halls to your next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. That means you have to actually behave at least half good. Dolores's quill hurts like hell.

When class starts, she begins talking about spells that we learned 3 years ago. You get superbly bored and irritated. You'd rather try to change Draco's mind than sit through this crap. An epiphany – or probably not – hits you. You, as quietly as you can, tear a small piece of parchment out of your notebook and silently scribble on it in your lap as discreetly as possible.

_Draco,_

_Why do you hate muggle-borns so much? I don't decide who my parents are, you know. I get who I get. That's how life is._

_-(y/n)_

You fold the paper in half twice and pass it to Draco, who sits in front of you. You continue to write what Umbridge is rambling on about. A couple minutes later, Draco passes the note back to you.

_ Why do I need to explain myself to a filthy mudblood?_

'UGH. THAT FILTHY SACK OF SHIT MALFOY' You almost scream out loud.

_So, if my parents were a wizard and a witch, that would give you some special right to talk to me nicely?_

You reply. Dolores looks right at you, just as you are done passing the note back to Draco.

"Miss (l/n), what are the key components to a successful stunning spell?" You stutter and say um uh for a minute or two before finally remembering.

"Keeping your mind focused, concentration, and controlling your power." You finally say. You'd given an answer to a question out of the blue multiple times already this year, just like a true Slytherin, you were very good under pressure.

"Very good, (f/n)." Draco hands you back the note.

_Yes._

You have the sudden urge to kick Draco in the crotch so badly, it pains you to resist doing it right now. Suddenly, you've finally put with Draco's shit long enough. You were gonna kick him in the crotch whenever you get the chance.

_Why are you still writing to me? I thought that because I somehow have powers, even though my parents are muggles, you can sit on your high pedestal, sticking your nose up at all of the other muggle-borns, and feel good about it. Like they all deserve it._

You shove the note back onto Draco's desk, already seeing the smug look plastered on his incredibly pale face. After a few minutes of aimlessly writing notes, you realize that Malfoy hadn't given you back the paper marred with your unilateral conversation. You're confused, but decide to dismiss it for now.


	2. My Apologies SUPER SHORT CHAPTER

It's lunchtime, and you still haven't accomplished today's goal, you're a little disappointed, but know that you'll manage to get it in during the day somewhere. You still wondered why Draco didn't reply in DADA. Maybe he…? You don't know. You can't think of a good reason why he didn't respond. All of the reasons you come up with aren't plausible. You aren't hungry, so you absently poke your food while thing about today's events.

"You really should eat." Your friend, Heather, says.

"I know, I just have a lot on my mind. And I'm not hungry." You say, finally deciding now was as good a time as any to accomplish today's goal, also noticing that Draco was out of his seat. You stand up from the bench and briskly walk over to Draco. Your friends develop concerned expression, you simply ignore them. Draco looks confused and disgusted at first, when you approach him. You bend your knee and thrust it into his crotch. You grin ear to ear and walk away, this can be someone else's problem, now. Crabbe and Goyle try to get in your way, but you aren't intimidated by Draco's cronies; you push them aside with ease. Your friends stare at you in disbelief as you sit back down, you ignore the looks, not answering any questions, and finally start eating.

Mission.

Accomplished.

**A/N: Sorry this a shorter chapter! I'll have the next one out tomorrow, and probably try to keep a daily schedule, so sorry if I don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall told you later that day, when she found out, that 10 points had been taken away from Slytherin, and that you had detention tonight. It was_ so_ worth it. You quickly peek into the hospital wing to see if Malfoy was still being a big baby, he was. And there was a girl of average height and brown with blonde highlights, a little below shoulder height length hair put back into a French braid, wearing Slytherin robes. You listen in on their conversation, and guess that her name is Rylee. You glare at her back for a moment before rushing to detention, although you were already late.

"You are to organize this section of the library." Professor McGonagall gesture to the bookcase you were standing in front of. You sighed, but started your work without complaint. So worth it.

You finished the sorting in about an hour, and was so glad when it was over. The work was menial, tedious, and repetitive. You are met instantly with Rylee, and she looked furious. Who the hell pissed in her cereal? Her eyes were intent on you, and only you. If looks could kill, you would've been dead for a couple minutes by now. She slowly, creepily, walks up to you, you swear Snape gave her lessons on how to walk that eerie way.

"Hey. What do you want?" You say laid back, little sass in your tone. Rylee doesn't say anything, as she raises her fist, reels it back, and swings forward before you could say quidditch. You raise your arm up to block it, an audible crack sounding right outside the library.

"GODDANGIT!" You scream into the now empty hallway. That damn Rylee left before your ulna even made a sound. You raise your arm to check it out. There's no visible damage – yet. You feel along the bone with your other hand, there's a minor crack halfway between your elbow and wrist, you writhe in pain, sitting on the floor when you touch the crack. You, using your unbroken arm, push yourself up, and cradle your broken arm with your unbroken arm as you make the long walk to the hospital wing. Which is all the way across the entire freaking school. Oh goody.

It took you around maybe 10 minutes, but felt like a half hour, to get to the hospital wing.

"Hi, (f/n). Come over to this bed," Madame Pomfrey motioned to the bed next to the student she was currently attending to. "I'll be with you in a second." You nod and climb onto the bed, still cradling your arm. Pomfrey came by my bed after a couple minutes.

"A Slytherin girl, I think her name is Rylee, tried to punch me, and I blocked it with my arm." You say your voice strained a little from Pomfrey poking and prodding you broken arm. "Ow! God, are you done yet?" You ask, annoyed.

"Well, she got you pretty good, I have to say. It'll be in a cast for a week, which means you probably won't be able to use your wand with that hand. I want you to rest here for tonight. Also, you should check in every couple days to make sure it's healing properly. I'll go grab the supplies for the cast." You quickly nod. Wondering who was in the bed Pomfrey was just at, you look over, and it should've been obvious, but you tend to be very forgetful. VERY. Lying in that bad was Draco Malfoy. He completely avoids your eyes. That filthy sack of shit.

After a couple minutes, Madame Pomfrey comes back with the supplies. You lay back flat on the bed, as instructed, and her assistant holds your arm still while Pomfrey wraps it in the wool and other stuff. The cast extended to about an inch, give or take, past your elbow, and wrapped around your hand, your fingers and thumb free to move around and bed. Pomfrey then leaves your side to do some paperwork at her desk. You suddenly remember how Draco was actually acting pleasant to people – excluding muggle-borns and half-bloods.

"I've noticed something, Malfoy." You say.

"And what would that be?" He snaps.

"You've been nicer to everyone lately. Even a little to muggle-borns and half-bloods."

"Where'd you get that crazy assumption?" You see him falter at first, but only for a nanosecond, then he went back to Draco the jerk. You gasp, realizing what it was.

"It's Rylee, isn't? You're trying to impress her! Aww." You discover. You found it pretty fun to pick on Draco. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

"What? No!" Draco lies, you can tell that he's lying, you thought he was a good liar, huh.

"Why do you even like her? I mean she gave me this, and now I can barely use my wand for a week. I'm gonna be behind." You rant to him.

"I'm sorry. MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU KNEED ME IN THE BALLS." That did it. You were officially pissed. At Draco, at that stupid effing girl. At this situation that shouldn't hae even happened in the first place. Why do you even like him? He's rude, for no reason at all, and he has no manners! Yet, he did. There was a pleasant side of him that you knew existed. If only you could get rid of the stupid jerk front that he was a pompous, cold-blooded, jerk.

You couldn't handle it anymore. Everything sucked. Since when was life hard? You used to have an easy life. You got good grades, had your future planned out, and Malfoy just had to freaking throw a wrench in the grand scheme of things. You suddenly started crying. Right there in the hospital wing. You covered your face with your hands, and sobbed into them. Draco would probably think you were weak, but frankly, you didn't care anymore.

You could feel him staring. But it wasn't that glare. It was… curiosity?

"WHAT?" You scream at him, way more harshly than you had meant to. "I'm sorry. I'm just… upset." You add a couple moments later. You look over at Malfoy, and he's smiling a genuine smile, almost as if he just realized something. You decide to dismiss it for now, shaking your head. Madame Pomfrey approaches him.

"So, are you going to keep being a big baby, or are you going to finally leave?" She asks with only a little sass and irritation.

"You're right. I'll go." He responds, easily walking out of the room. When he passes your cot, he whispers to you, "Get better soon." And he said it like he actually cared. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf. This still confused you, anyways. Just the other day, he was being an ass to you because your parents are muggles. You see that it's getting dark out, and decide to sleep, even though you were far from tired.


	4. I can't remember what happened

You wake up with a start. You can't figure out why at first, but then you start remember having a weird dream. You have trouble recalling what it was about. And why did Draco say that last night? Why was he finally being nice to you? You couldn't figure it out. Oh well. What happens in Draco's mind stays in Draco's mind. You look out the numerous windows along the walls of the hospital wing to see that the sun was just rising. You usually take a while in the morning to get ready for your classes. You climb out of the uncomfortable cot and, slowly – you're still groggy – walk to Pomfrey's office.

"Can I leave now?" You ask her. You don't even wonder why she's up this early.

"Yes. You're clear to go." She responds.

"Thanks." You walk off to the Slytherin common room, and then you wander up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Your classes today were irregularly more boring and tiresome than they usually were. In DADA, Draco handed a note to you.

_I'm not dating her, FYI._

_ -Draco The Magnificent_

You roll your eyes when you read how he signed off the note. But, back to the what the note said, who's _she?_ Is it Rylee?

_Sure you aren't._

_ -(l/n)_

You reply back to him.

_Whatever. I don't have any more time for this._

_ -Draco The Magnificent_

_ You don't have time for a conversation _you _started?_

Your conversation continues. Draco is a weird one, Mr. Grinch – and a mean one; and a handsome one, at that. Well, Draco is handsome, but there is no denying those perfectly chiseled abs. And that jawline. Oh, his beautiful gray eyes, too. They're mysterious and enticing, and you could get lost in those stormy gray orbs. You get lost in your train of thought, imagining touching those abs and your lips pressed against his, his hands on you hips… WAIT WHAT. DRACO IS A FILTHY SACK OF COW SHIT. YOU WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER MAKE OUT WITH HIM OR TOUCH THOSE BEAUTIFUL ABS, EVEN IS YOU SO DESPERATELY WANTED TO. WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? But, it's so tempting… NO. You decide to just drop the subject. You have no idea what to do anymore. You think you like him, but it's sort of against your morals to date a pompous ass.


	5. DRAMA!

You didn't think about it the rest of the day, and started becoming introverted and depressed. You couldn't figure out what to do, so you completely avoided the subject when you started thinking about things. Your friends started noticing, but you didn't want to talk about it, so you started avoiding them, too. You still did excellent in your schoolwork, but your social life was a sinking ship out in the Arctic Circle. You even started writing poetry, it was the only way you could deal with anything anymore. Almost every thought you had was dark and twisted.

And you couldn't stand it.

At all.

You _hated_ it.

Malfoy ruined everything good in your life, you hated everything.

There was a driving force inside you that made you want to do something, _anything._ To make something change. To make anything change.

To just give into your instincts and do _something._ That's all you wanted.

To kiss Malfoy and not scold yourself for it. That would be an absolute dream.

So, that's exactly what you did. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, you wrote a note to him.

_Meet me in the courtyard after classes._

_ -(y/n)_

You quietly handed to note to him. After a couple moments, Draco passed the parchment back to you.

_Why should I?_

'Well why are you such a freaking asshole?' You think about writing to him, but take a different approach with that asswipe.

_Just meet me there._

You write angrily. You weren't exactly sure if this was the way to do it, but you just absolutely had to do _something._

You had started dreading the end of your classes. You couldn't decide if it was a good idea, and there was so many ways the plan could go wrong. Like Draco not even showing up. Or him breaking your heart in some other erratic way.

Currently, you only had 10 minutes left in your last class, and you started spiraling. Running scenario after scenario, all having shitty endings. Why'd you have to do this? It was a bad idea, and could have been so easily. On the other hand, though, you wouldn't have been truly happy. You would have kept going downhill until you hit rock bottom or did anything to stop it.

And this was anything.

10 minutes later, you gathered up your books as quickly as you could and rushed to the courtyard, where you waited only a minute or two until you saw the handsome devil walking up to you. And when he was finally in front of you, _he _kissed _you. _Seriously. You loved every second of it. You could feel an enormous weight being lifted off your shoulders, your chest. And felt free.

Finally free.

Then you felt something ram into you.

You stumbled to the ground and got dizzy and disoriented. You slowly opened your eyes and saw _those_ glasses, and those blonde highlights looking down on you.

"GET OFF OF HIM. HE'S MINE. BITCH." She screamed at you, spitting BITCH out at you. You carefully lifted yourself up, off the ground. Once up, you brushed some of the dirt off your robes, and looked her dead in the eye.

"HE. KISSED. ME." You yell back at that jealously tan girl.

"BUT YOU LIKE IT. I COULD SEE IT ON YOUR UGLY FACE."

"HE LIKED IT TOO." You accusingly point your finger at Draco.

"WHAT?" Pansy suddenly screeches. When the hell'd _she _get here? You looked over to where you heard her from. She was holding onto Draco's arm like a lost puppy. Looking so helpless and innocent. Yeah right. She had let go when she yelled, and also gave him a disgusted look. You roll your eyes and walk to Draco. You lean in and kiss him. You inwardly smirk to yourself as you imagine those brats' expressions. You move your mouth over by his ear.

"Let's finish this later." You whisper in his ear. You turn around and smirk at the brats as you proudly walk off back to the Slytherin common room, you had some studying and homework to do.

Mission accomplished.

Again.


	6. I'm so so sorry!

**A/N: Omg, I am so so sorry, I have had this last chapter on my computer forever, because I thought I uploaded it, and then I realized I didn't, and I was like Crap. But, I uploaded it to the Doc Manager, I just never published it. Good freaking job me. I feel awful, but here it is! I have like half of the next chapter done, so that will hopefully be uploaded soon.**

You felt better about yourself today. You were glad that you showed those brats that Draco just wasn't interested. You decided to blow off your homework like a true Slyherin. Your mind kept wandering back to what had happened. The whole thing soon became a big blur. What did 'Let's finish this later.' mean to _him_? For you, it was a clever thing to say in the situation, but really didn't truly mean it… or did you?

"That was quite the show. I applaud you; I too, know how to make a scene. I'm quite the expert." You hear that sexy voice as Draco walks to where you were quietly sitting on the emerald green couch. You smile instead of laughing as he sits down next to you. It was around evening time, dinner would be in about a half hour. You look over at him. You carefully study his features. As you do this, you realize why you love him so much. You lean in towards him, he does the same. You two share a _very_ passionate kiss. Everything was good.

For now.

**A/N: Sorry for all the short chapters! I wrote this on my phone, so it seemed longer. I purposely wrote this on an ending that it wouldn't be annoying if I didn't write more, but I could still continue it if I wasn't feeling too lazy. I might continue this, I want to, but I'll probably not have enough time or be too lazy when I do have time.**

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. I am a Terrible Human Being

**A/N: I am super super sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever. I have a huge writer's block, and I never feel like writing anymore. I promise I'm not going to give up on any of my stories, I think I'm just going to take a temporary break from them. I don't know when I'll pick them back up again, but I'll try to get them going again before summer ends, because I know that next school year is going to be busy for me. I'm sorry I really am. I also want to thank everyone who has given a review, or favorited or followed any of my stories. Thanks for all the support! **


End file.
